


Koritsí

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Forests, How Do I Tag, Hunters & Hunting, Male-Female Friendship, Newborn Children, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Trans Female Character, Unconventional Families, Useless Lesbians, but not really a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: The Koritsí are a group of non-human, immortal women whose survival relies on a different dimension. For centuries, they lived in harmony with the humans of the village nearby. Then, tragedy struck. Half the human population died to a plague, leaving them restless. Since that plague, humans have hunted the Koritsí.And it's really time to end that war.-A story fabricated by me, @wooloo.lesbian on instagram, in response to every post excluding lesbians. We're actually all creatures who belong in a different dimension. That's why no one includes us.





	Koritsí

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if ao3 deletes this ill just post on wattpad but im better with ao3 so
> 
> Hi people!! I love all of you!!!

 

The birth of someone new was always beautiful to those living in the forest. Animals from every corner would come to the clearing, every single breathing thing looking at the small pool of water in the middle. The water could fit about five average humans. It was usually clear enough to see the colourful fish swimming in it, but when someone was born, it was like a cloud shifted over it. 

 

And yet, once it was over, it turned back clear. 

 

A young woman stepped out. Everyone cheered. Even old Charis couldn't help but crack a smile. Koritsi weren't common anymore, not with her and Rhosyn being to old to procreate and most of their people killed. 

 

The young woman was naked, as nearly all of the Koritsi were, her body imperfectly perfect. Her long, blonde hair clung to her back. 

 

Charis watched the girl look around. This was supposed to be done alone, although she wished she could grab the girl and take her along. 

 

They didn't have time to let a newborn find her own way. Hunters could catch up any minute and find them, aim their unnatural weapons and kill the newborn before she could even think.

 

Charis's grip on the hilt of her blade tightened. "How long does this take again?" she asked quietly, turning to her wife.

 

Rhosyn chuckled and ran a gentle hand down Charis's muscled arm. "Not too long. Her mothers were strong." 

 

Vanadys and Caryne, who had been murdered not long after the water and woods started building their offspring. The newborn resembled them a little. She had Vanadys's long blonde hair, but Caryne's longer legs. 

 

The newborn turned to her and walked over. "Charis," she breathed, her entire body oozing blind respect for her leader. "Where are my mothers?" 

 

Charis took a moment to think, before reopening her mouth. "Hunters took them, child. Don't worry, we put them to justice." 

 

"What happened to them?" the newborn whispered. 

 

Charis gritted her teeth. "Every Koritsi that dies becomes another tree to keep the others and the forest alive."

 

"They had figured a name for you," Rhosyn cut in, curling her fingers over Charis's hand. "Nesryn." 

 

Nesryn turned to the redhead. "Nesryn," she said, almost as if she was tasting the name on her tongue. 

 

Rhosyn smiled gently and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the young one's ear. "You will make them proud." 

 

Charis watched her wife and Nesryn interact. They hadn't had any child in three hundred years, and she'd almost forgotten how much she loved the sight of Rhosyn taking care of a newborn. 

 

"Charis?" 

 

Charis turned around to face the jittery girl behind her. Feyre, was her name. She'd been assigned to stand guard during the birth. 

 

"The hunters are coming."

 

She wasn't surprised, not really. The hunters and their dogs had their way of sniffing them out. Charis turned to Rhosyn and grabbed her hand tightly. "Take Nesryn and the rest and run. Send the warriors to me, we'll hold them back. Go to the nearest gate. The forest will survive for as long as we live, my love. I will find you in the other world." 

 

Rhosyn leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Charis's lips. "As you wish," she breathed quietly against her lips, before she grabbed Nesryn's shoulder and led her away. Feyre followed the two, leaving Charis by herself.

 

She unsheathed her blade. This war would not, it could not end as long as those men stood. Once they'd lived in harmony. Charis could barely remember why the humans had started attacking them, taking animals and harvesting crops Mother Nature had granted the Koritsi. 

 

"Lady Charis," the lead man greeted with a mocking bow. 

 

Charis raised her blade. "There is no need to fight, Killian," she just said. She tried to keep a calm stance, yet her entire body was tense. 

 

"Indeed. You could just step out of the way and let us do what we need to," Killian said calmly, lowering his broadsword.

 

The Koritsi queen shook her head, platinum blonde strands escaping from her intricately braided hair. "This forest is of my people. The creatures within it are alive. You cannot take what isn't rightfully yours." 

 

Killian stepped forward and attacked. He swung his blade at her, aiming for whatever he could hit. 

 

Charis dodged elegantly, jumping out of the way of every swing. She didn't retaliate, simply watched his movements.

 

He didn't realize what she was doing. She was tiring him out. Charis wasn't human. She didn't tire as easily as they did, which had given her people the advantage in most situation. 

 

His blade caught her in the side. 

 

She looked down, mortified, at the blood. Koritsi blood was nearly water as long as they were in this realm. She looked back up in time to dodge another attack, before her small army arrived and she could run.

 

Run she did. She ran through the forest as quick as her feet could take her, down to the nearest gate. It led into an apartment building they owned. 

 

She jumped through the gate and landed on a rug near the back entrance. She immediately sank through her knees. She was weaker than she thought. 

 

"Charis!" Rhosyn cried out, rushing to her side. 

 

Charis grinned. She'd made it. 

 

And then the world twisted away and she was swept into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters arent gonna be very long because im actually busy with another project :))


End file.
